New Celestial 2
by Sage Achio
Summary: It's been six months since Onyx and Leo confessed their feelings for each other. But after a talk from the Celestial King, they have decided to keep their relationship strictly professional. Leo still flirts with her, but is Onyx starting to have feelings towards someone else? Perhaps a wizard of Fairy Tail?


Hey everyone! I know you are all probably wondering why I ended New Celestial and started on New Celestial 2. But I assure you I had a good reason for it. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters; I only own Onyx and a few random faces. Please read and review!

Chapter 1

Wrong mission

Onyx ran down the hall at full speed. "Come on! Come on!" She panted. "Darn, I used up all of my magic energy!"

A shadow chased after her and she ran faster. In the distance, a door opened. Onyx could see the light of the sun flooding in. 'Almost there.' She was now feet away. With the last of her energy, she lunged out the door. But when she looked down, her breath caught. There was no ground! Only air and a rushing river miles below her. Onyx screamed as she began to fall.

"Onyx!" A voice yelled. A blue paw reached out and caught the back of her shirt.

"Happy!" Onyx gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked and flew up to the top of the castle.

"I'm fine, where are Natsu and the others?" She kneeled when Happy set her down.

"Natsu's fighting Hathor, and Erza and Gray are hurt pretty badly." He reported.

"Where at?"

"The east room, I flew out the upper window to come find you."

"Take me there."

It only took a minute for Onyx and Happy to reach the east room. Onyx could hear Natsu and Hathor fighting. The two entered through a small, stained-glass window near the balcony of the room.

"Gray and Erza are over there." Happy pointed to a corner of the room. Onyx looked in the direction he was pointing, and sure enough, she could see Erza in her Black Wing Armor and a half-naked Gray. Both of them looked baldy beaten and bruised. Onyx began working her way down to them while Happy flew ahead to check on them. When she finally reached them, Onyx let out a gasp. Gray was bleeding from a deep gash on his leg.

"We need to stop the bleeding." She decided and looked around. Luckily Virgo had supplied her with extra clothing that was stuffed in the bag on her back. She quickly unzipped it and pulled out a thick scarf. When she touched Gray's leg he shot up from unconsciousness to attack. Onyx pushed on his chest. "Lay back down, it's just me." She hissed and lifted his leg up to place on her backpack.

"What happened- Ow!" He yelped when she tied the scarf around his leg and over the wound.

"You got hurt pretty bad." She said. "And you've lost a lot of blood."

"Damn…" He trailed off and looked at Erza. "She was out when Natsu and I got here."

"At least you guys are all in one piece." Onyx sighed. She flinched from a sharp pain in her chest. "I think I may have broken a rib."

"I'm never letting Happy chose the job again." Gray whispered.

"You said you wanted something challenging!" Happy argued.

Onyx thought back to three days before.

**Three days ago(Job request board):**

"So what job do we want to do?" Natsu yawned as their team stared at the request board.

"Hey, it's my turn to pick!" Happy realized. "Let's do this fishing one!"

"Ugh!" They all complained.

"Can't we do something with more of a challenge?" Natsu whined.

"Like what?" Happy asked, his tail dropped.

"Not sure, come on guys, let's go swimming." Natsu shrugged and headed for the doors.

"Wait!" Happy called when something caught his eye.

They all turned and looked at Happy. He now held a paper in his paws.

"28,000,000 jewels for whoever can solve the mystery of a haunting at an old castle and rid the place of it." He read. "Apparently whoever goes inside and stays the night are either never seen again, or so badly hurt and traumatized that they refuse to speak of what happened."

Erza snatched up the sheet. "This is an S-class mission."

"Good thing we have an S-class wizard on our team." Natsu slapped Erza's back. She glared and he quickly ran to hide behind Onyx.

"Well, it's just a ghost so I don't see the harm." Gray shrugged.

"We should still be careful…" The memory faded and Onyx pulled the paper out of her bag.

"This was not worth the price." She huffed and yelped at the pain in her chest.

"You alright?" Asked Gray.

"I'll be fine." She assured.

There was a loud bang and Onyx looked up to see Natsu had defeated Hathor. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and walked towards the others. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Erza slowly sat up. "Gray has a bad leg, and Onyx has a broken rib." She reported.

"You were awake the whole time?!" Onyx and Gray snapped.

"I woke up a few minutes ago." She shrugged.

Happy hopped over to Onyx. "I think we need to get you to the doctor ASAP."

"Why do you say that?" Onyx quizzed.

"Because, you look a little pale…" Onyx would have heard more had it not been for the fact that everything was turning on its side and she blacked out.

**Later the next day:**

"Urg…" Onyx woke groggily. "What happened?"

"You broke three ribs, you're in the hospital." Said Gray, who lay in the hospital bed beside her.

"Three?" Her eyebrows rose. "But… it didn't hurt."

"They said you were most likely in shock." Said Natsu from the window seal.

"Damn." She breathed gingerly.

"You should be okay to leave in a few hours." He sniffed the air.

"That's good; I hate hospitals."

"We know, right as soon as we passed the thresh-hold of this place you shot out of Natsu's arms and tried to make a run for it." Gray huffed.

"Oops." She shrank and finally noticed the red mark on Natsu's cheek.

"Seriously, where does that strength come from when you're asleep?" Gray laughed.

"I don't know, I honestly never even knew I did that until that first time I punched Natsu." Onyx shrugged.

At that moment, Erza walked in. "Alright guys, it's time to go."

Gray stood and walked over to Onyx's side. "I'm going to have to carry you out."

"Umm, are you really okay to be carrying me?!" She looked him up and down.

"Totally, my legs all healed up." He showed his stitches.

"Maybe I should carry her, you need enough room to be able to take off all those clothes you're wearing." Natsu snickered.

"What was that, pinky?" Gray glared.

"I really think I can walk on my own." Onyx assured.

"You heard me, ice-cube." Natsu growled.

While the two bickered, Erza swooped in and picked up Onyx. "Come on slowpokes, you two are so slow."

"Hey!" Gray and Natsu yelled and ran after Erza and Onyx. "Wait for us!"


End file.
